Now
by Abster1
Summary: She doesn't care that he's drunk. Spam fic Don't like? Don't read.
1. Happy

**A/N:** It's a fic. Nothing difficult in it.

**Disclaimer:** My muse is not claiming this story. And neither am I. I blame it's bad-ness (not in theory, in execution) on the fact it's a really bad use of a writer's block. Oh, I also don't own iCarly. If I did the Spam probably would not be as awesome and subtle as it is now.

* * *

She can't remember ever being this _happy_.

This is what she wants.

She doesn't care that he's drunk. She doesn't care that he might not remember any of it in the morning. It happened; it's still him.

She buries her face into his chest as he mumbles sweet words into her hair and into the air. "You are perfect. Amazing. I love you. Can I call you 'baby'?"

"No," she smiles into his chest, and even though she shouldn't, she admits, "I love you too."

He continues to whisper to her, tracing his hand up and down her back. Contently, she falls asleep in his arms, not worrying about tomorrow. Whether this shit will hit the fan or if this dirt will be swept under the rug, it doesn't matter. Now is all she needs. She can hold onto _now_, and she can survive the morning.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This is the end of the fic. Really. It is. Please review! (so I can get the other two parts up)


	2. Mangoes

**A/N:** This is part two. Or as my mind thought... hmm - I should do Spencer's point of view. Not as good as the first part, but better than the next part. (says me. you be the judge)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. If I did, Shane would have been cuter. And Spencer would get wet and shirtless more often. XD (oh, and Drake and Josh would guest star REALLY soon - although, they did get Archie. XD-)

--

* * *

Spencer wakes up with the sun peeping through his window. He wakes up warm. He wakes up _happy_. He doesn't open his eyes, almost afraid he's dreaming. He breathes in deeply. _Mangoes_. Her hair is warm, inviting, smells amazing, smells like her. It's _magical_, Spencer thinks to himself. He lies there, warm, comfortable, and grips her torso tighter to himself. His arm feels the steady up and down of her breathing, and a thought floats through his mind, 'I love this.'

Trying not to wake her up he gets out of bed and heads off to the bathroom, where his head clears of morning fogginess, and the gravity of the situation hits him. Tip-toeing back to his room, a weight in the pit of his stomach, he watches her sleep, feeling hopeless even as she smiles. On an impulse he slips back into bed and embraces her just as he had been.

The pad of his thumb traces around her belly button methodically, and he breathes the scent of her in, his nose buried in her magical, curly, blonde hair.

His head begins to pound, but he cares more about cherishing this. He needs _now_. Pancakes can wait. She stirs, and for a second he almost changes his mind before feigning sleep.

He allows her to slip out from under his arm. He doesn't move as she brushes hair off his forehead gently, or as she kisses him first on the forehead and then on his lips, although he can't stop a tiny smile from appearing.

The floorboards creak and the shower turns on before Spencer dares to open his eyes. Pants finally on, he walks into the kitchen, mixing double the usual amount of pancake batter for the hangover tormenting him, and not for the mangoes.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. If you do, the sooner I will post the third part. I like reviews. They make me feel special. Please?


	3. Not Drunk

**A/N:** Last part. Woo.

**Disclaimer:** No owning here. Darn.

* * *

Spencer is going crazy, and keeps asking Socko, annoyed, why he agreed to do this. Every time, Socko sighs and reminds him he did it because he loves his sister. At this, he simply grumbles to himself because it's not really what he was talking about.

There are over a dozen _kids_ here and all of the little boys are fawning over Sam, and he thinks she's done it on purpose. He's never seen her wear anything like what she has on now, and she's flirting with all of the guys.

Before he realizes it, he rushes over and grabs her by the arm, explaining, "I need to talk to you."

She lets herself be led away, looking back at the guys, letting her smile linger. It fades from her face before Spencer spins her around to face him in the back hallway.

Before she can ask, 'What do you want?' Spencer blurts out, "I wasn't drunk!"

It takes a second for Sam's face to fall in shock, and she barely get out a faint, "What?" before Spencer goes on distractedly.

"I mean – I was drunk, and that was _not_ a fake hangover – but I wasn't drunk. I mean – I wasn't drunk drunk, y'know?" She shakes her head vaguely as the shock melts from her face, allowing a giddy smile to grow. "So I – I mean I didn't – " he takes a deep breath, looking at her, "You're driving me crazy – flirting with all these guys and…" he looks downtrodden. "I – I meant it."

Sam just stares at him for a second. He ignores her smile, taking a deep breath to go on, but she doesn't let him get to it. She launches herself towards him, kissing him excitedly. Spencer actually picks her up, and they kiss heatedly for a minute or two until he pulls back, "Just don't _tease me_."

A few minutes later, they go back to the party, and neither is worried anymore. None of it matters, because even though they don't have each other, they still have each other. For a day, a week, six months, forever? Now.

--

FIN

--

* * *

**A/N:** yeah... you probably hate me. It's not much of an ending. But well - it wasn't supposed to exist at all. I only split it up in three chapters for fun.

Major thanks to the few who reviewed! Especially Rachel J. Lupin. You rock. You know it. (sorry I distracted you!) And the few other people.

But please still review!! Is this opinion of a crappy ending only in my mind? Please do tell. (Also, a new iCarly was on tonight, feel free to tell me your thoughts on that too. XD )


End file.
